User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/To-Do List
Wikia To-Do List Anyone is free to help with this. Characters to add to the Canon Characters pages The Lion Guard Unofficial Characters Pages to Create Galleries Groups * Kiril's Herd/Gallery * Makuu's Float/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Bupu's Herd/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Kiburi's Float/Gallery/Pride Landers Unite! * Laini's Group/Gallery/Pride Landers Unite! * Ma Tembo's Herd/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Outlanders/Gallery/Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots * Outlanders/Gallery/Can't Wait to be Queen * Outlanders/Gallery/Eye of the Beholder * Outlanders/Gallery/The Kupatana Celebration * Outlanders/Gallery/Fuli's New Family * Outlanders/Gallery/The Search for Utamu * Outlanders/Gallery/Follow That Hippo! * Outlanders/Gallery/The Call of the Drongo * Outlanders/Gallery/Paintings and Predictions * Outlanders/Gallery/The Mbali Fields Migration * Outlanders/Gallery/Too Many Termites * Outlanders/Gallery/Janja's New Crew * Outlanders/Gallery/Lions of the Outlands * Outlanders/Gallery/Ono's Idol Locations * Janja's Den/Gallery/Journey to the Pride Lands * Janja's Den/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Lake of Reflection/Gallery * Great Stone Wall/Gallery * Hakuna Matata Falls/Gallery/Undercover Kinyonga * Hakuna Matata Falls/Gallery/Pride Landers Unite! * Back Lands/Gallery/The Golden Zebra * Back Lands/Gallery/The Wisdom of Kongwe Other Summaries Needed Groups * Janja's Clan * Shupavu's Group * Kiburi's Float * Makuu's Float * Laini's Group * Ma Tembo's Herd * Bupu's Herd * Ono's Flock * Hyena Resistance * Mzingo's Parliament * Shupavu's Group * Thurston's Herd * Twiga’s Herd * Pim's Group * Basi's Pod * Mbeya’s Crash Locations * Ciso River Images Needed Can be found on TLG or TLK Wikia. Groups * Kiburi's Float/Gallery/The Hyena Resistance * Kiburi's Float/Gallery/Beshte and the Beast * Shupavu's Group/Gallery/Undercover Kinyonga * Army of Scar/Gallery/The Scorpion's Sting * Army of Scar/Gallery/Undercover Kinyonga * Army of Scar/Gallery/The Hyena Resistance * Army of Scar/Gallery/Beshte and the Beast * Army of Scar/Gallery/Pride Landers Unite! * Sokwe's Troop/Gallery * Vuruga Vuruga's Herd/Gallery * Ora's Group/Gallery * Makucha's Army/Gallery * Smun's Prickle/Gallery * Outlanders/Gallery/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar * Kely's Group/Gallery Locations * Janja's Den/Gallery/The Hyena Resistance * Janja's Den/Gallery/The Scorpion's Sting * Janja's Den/Gallery/Undercover Kinyonga * Janja's Den/Gallery/The Queen's Visit * Urembo River/Gallery * Makuu's Watering Hole/Gallery * Chakula Plains/Gallery/The Zebra Mastermind * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Eye of the Beholder * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Paintings and Predictions * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Too Many Termites * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Never Roar Again * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/The Trail to Udugu * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Babysitter Bunga * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Cave of Secrets * Pride Rock/Gallery/Pride Landers Unite! * Pride Rock/Gallery/The Underground Adventure * Hakuna Matata Falls/Gallery/Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas * Rafiki's Tree/Gallery/Rafiki's New Neighbors * Pride Lands/Gallery/The Rise of Makuu * Pride Lands/Gallery/The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar * Pride Rock/Gallery/The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar * Willows/Gallery * Ciso River/Gallery * Bamboo Woods/Gallery * Desert Plains/Gallery * Winter Woods/Gallery * River of Patience/Gallery * Back Lands/Gallery/The Harmattan Personal To-Do List * Update Characters in Ginny's fanfics * Update Songs in Ginny's Fanfics * Finish Relationships in Ginny's Fanfics * Update Canon Songs * Check/Update Disambiguations Category:Blog posts